


The Pain That binds us

by Jonerys_Forever



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Happy Ending, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon has dragons, Jonerys, Jonerys AU Fest, Lyanna Stark Lives, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Lives, Robb Stark Lives, fuck D&D, sansa dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Forever/pseuds/Jonerys_Forever
Summary: What if Jon gave up on the fight on the dead after he was killed? What if Lyanna stark, Rhaegar and his children survived. This story is based on the mad ravings inside my mind, first-time writer. My headcanon





	1. Jon & Lyanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brothers of the Nights Watch finally decided their lord commander had to go, Lyanna sheds lights on her thoughts and of the past.

** Jon **

** Castle Black **

Jon could feel every inch of the cold steel which plunged into his flesh, the hatred in the eyes of his brothers cut as deep as the blades.

*stab*

"For the watch….."

*stab*

"For the watch……."

*stab*

"For the watch……."

The words echoed in his head as he fell to his knees. He looked up and saw his steward, Ollie as he _gradually_ walked towards him.

"Ollie..." Jon managed to rumble as he stared his eyes. Then another dagger plunged deep within him. Straight into his heart. He could only stare at Ollie.

Jon _ gradually _ fell. He could feel the blood pool around him. He looked up into the stars, as he took a labored breath. He couldn't help but think of Robb. Were his final moments similar? Did his sweet brother feel the same way as they stabbed him? All of the pain he had endured in his life flashed in front of his eyes. All of his family dead, he didn't know his mother, the pain of being a bastard and now the stinging betrayal of his brothers, the people who he pledged his life to. 

As his eyes slowly closed, his heart slowly fading. Jon feels the darkness slowly filling his soul, he lets out his final breath, greeted by a lone howl and an impossible screech.

**Lyanna Stark**

Dragonstone

Lyanna still thinks of Jaehaerys every day. Her sweet child swiped from her grasp by her brother. Lyanna had thought she would die at that cursed tower, she thought her husband Rhaegar had been killed on the trident. She had no other choice but to give her precious child to her brother to protect and love.

_*flashback*_

_After Ned left her at the tower, the nurses helped her recover alongside Ser Arthur. After a long period of time recovering, they finally left the Tower of Joy and travelled to Starfall, that's where they were intercepted by Varys. They were informed of Rhaegar’s survival, though Lyanna wasn't certain this was true. The news had spread like wildfire of my love’s defeat, how that oaf slammed his hammer into my love's chest. These thoughts crushed her._

_“We must go to the king, my queen. If the king is still alive, we must be by his side” ser Arthur Dayne said head hung low already aware of the stress built within her._

_“WHAT OF MY SON!?” Lyanna screamed she needs her Jaehaerys, her child. Tears filled her eyes. But no! She refused to show weakness...not when her son needs her._

_“We should have more resources at our disposal once we reach the king. We can’t go to Lord Stark it would get us killed and could expose the prince to the false king. Let us find the King”_

_*End of flashback*_

She collected herself and wiped the tears from her eyes, forcing herself to think of something else. 20 years of being separated from my sweet son, has killed me but made me more determined to see him once again. I will be strong for him. My sweet Jaehaerys.

“Is everything alright my wolf?” Rhaegar asked, concern washing over his face Seven hells, he is so handsome, even with age his beauty never fades, my body feeling light. I feel my pain slowly subsiding staring into his indigo eyes. The love embedded within them clearly showing.

“Yes my love, I was thinking of our son. I can't believe after all this time we are finally closer to having him with us” I smiled at him, the joyous thought spread through my body. Our family reunited. Me, Rhaegar, Daenerys, Aegon & Rheanys.

“I can not wait to meet our son, after all these years. We are going to reclaim our home and our family” Rhaegar stated valiantly before taking me into a deep heated kiss. We move from the balcony back into the bedroom, the waves of dragon stone bashing harshly against the rocks below the castle fade into the background in our moment of happiness.

However, the peace didn't last long. The moment was shattered through the screeching of Daenerys dragons. At that moment, I felt a dark cloud looming over me. Something isn't right the pain echoed through their bellow which pierced right into my heart. The worry and fear slowly crept up, filling me with dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first chapter, this is an improved version of the original one, the 2nd chapter will be released later tonight, just going through the final edit of the chapter. The support was so uplifting,Please post any feedback or question in the comments below. Thanks! :)


	2. Jon & Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Jon death, Daenerys on Dragonstone

**Chapter 2 Jon & Daenerys **

Jon 

Castle black

Jon awoke on the cold, rigid table, he could hear the hostile, harsh wind batter against the windows. The  frosty  air slowly filling his lungs. He could still picture the white flames, the images burned into his mind. Those pure white flames brought him so much peace. He  gradually arose into a sitting position , his breathing had become uneven. Jon felt pressure in his chest. A crushing feeling.  Blood courses through his veins. His body trembling

Jon pondered on why he was naked. Steadily taking a look around the room, his eyes fell to Davos who stood to the left of the table. His face pale white, his eye bursting with both fear and astonishment. Jon could hear Ghost whine below the table. His eyes travelled down to his chest, the deep gashes present, a physical reminder of this brothers betrayal sired onto his body. It wasn't a dream. He lifted his hands to his chest, slowly  caressing the scars. The jagged edges bustling with hatred. His lungs Collapsing, his breathing becoming heavy and strained.

The words pierced within his mind ‘For the watch’. Jon then stumbles off the table,  falling into Davos's extended arm, supporting Jon and preventing him from falling as he envelopes Jon with his grey padded cloak.

“Easy, Easy” Davos repeats in the hopes it would calm him. However,all Jon heard was those cursed words... ‘For the watch’. Davos slowly plants Jon on the table. Melisandre creeping in through the open door. 

Jon sits there huddled in Davos's cloak; deep breaths and chest-pounding. 

“What do you remember?” Davos inquires. 

Jon managed to find his voice through the deep intakes of oxygen. “T-th-they...s-stabbed me” He still couldnt couldn't believe it, his brothers killed him. The scars sharply making their presence known. “Ollie...He put a knife into my heart” Jon felt alienated in his own body. The reality of the situation slowly setting in and pushing him further into the darkness. The feeling of isolation striking him deep within his soul. “I shouldn't be here” Jon mumbled. With death Jon was able to find a sense of peace. The endless darkness, the empty void that occupies death that allowed Jon to rest. His watch has now ended. However, Jon felt the pain return. The hatred in the eyes of those who stabbed him and that phrase, those words burning in his head... ‘For the watch’

“The lady brought you back” Davos responded

Melisandre dropped to her knees in front of Jon “After they stabbed you... After you died.... Where did you go?” she pleaded “What did you see?”

He went nowhere. He simply faded into a black void.There was nothing... Only the white flames greeted him before opening his eyes to his return. “Nothing…. There was nothing at all.”

“The Lord let you come back for a reason.” Melisandre stated. “Stannis was not the prince that was promised, but someone has to be.”

Jon hung his head low, the scars burying into his chest, the words still echoing in his mind.

“Would you give us a moment” Jon heard Davos say, too focused on forcing those thoughts out of his head

Melisandre slowly exited the room, loud creaking of the door filling the room. Davos approached Jon, grabbing a chair and placing it in front of him. “You were dead and now your not, thats completely fucking mad seems to me. I can only imagine how it must seem to you.”

“I did what I thought was right and I got murdered for it. Now I'm back. Why?” Jon croaked out.

Davos sharply responded “I don't know, maybe we'll never know. What does it matter? You go on, you fight for as long as you can, you clean up as much shit as you can.”

“I don't know how to do that. I thought I did but...I failed” 

“Good. Now go fail again” 

All Jon could do was stare at Davos, his words striking deep within him. What would he do now? All Jon knew is that he couldn't stay here, not after what happened. Ghost slowly brushing against his leg, Jon slid his hand deep within his soft white fur. The words dimmed and the pain faded whilst looking into his ruby-red eyes. Seeing the love and concern in his friends' eyes, he knew what he had to do. Jon now had to deal with the aftermath and prepare himself for the pain that would follow.

  
  


*later on*

The cold northern air bashing ruthlessly against his face as he walked through the door. Jon shuffled his way to the edge of the balcony which overlooked the yard. Davos and Ghost guiding him on each of his sides. With every step Jon took the Scars buried deep into his flesh. Eventually, he made it to the railing. He gripped the railing with all his strength. He felt like he was falling from the top of the wall itself. As he looked around he saw his brothers, their face sheet white matching the snow around them as they stare up at him, with both fear and shock in their eyes. Pockets of wildlings scattered throughout the yard. Then his eyes locked with thesign. Its bold red writing inflaming the scars and the words in his head. All Jon could hear was those blasted words ‘For the watch’

Jon cautiously walked down the winding staircase towards Tormud. He walked through the crowd of his former brothers until he reached Tormud.

“They think your some kind of God, the man who returned from the dead.” Tormud stated

“I’m not a god”

“I know that, I saw your pecker. What kind of God would have a pecker that small”

Tormud pulls Jon into a massive bear hug, slightly agitating the scars on his chest causing Jon to wince from the sheer pain.

Jon spots his friend Edd. He wades through the snow towards him.Once again, Jon is embraced into a massive hug from his friend. 

“Your eyes are still brown.Is that still you in there?”

“I think so….. Hold off on burning my body for now”

Jon and Edd share a small chuckle.

“That's funny. Are you sure that's still you in there?”

Jon and Edd then proceed to head inside. He will have to face them again.is murders. The thought raced through his mind The hatred he holds for the men he pledged his life to. The scars that marks his chest smoldering. 

Jon decided at that moment; he would not be weak, he would be ruthless. Why should he show compassion and mercy to those who killed him in cold blood? He would strike them down.

**Daenerys**

**Dragonstone **

Daenerys was concerned about her dragons. Last night when they cried out, she thought one had hurt themselves.  Their roars of pain echoed. The excruciating sound, crumbled and broke her heart . She ran outside and tried to assess what had happened to her children. As she reached them near the cliff edge, they  Appeared fine. However, Daenerys could hear them whine. Their cries as tearful as Rhaeger’s songs.

She stayed with them for a while after showering them with Love. First with Caraxes, his pure-black scales glistening in the sun. ōños, his bold-gold and white scales calming yet ferocious.Finally Daomior, with her blue and silvery scales. Gazing at her scales was like  watching the glittering sea. Making sure they were all in perfect health, she then parted with her children and  returned to the castle . 

When she awoke the next day, she attended breakfast with her family. She entered the room to see Lyanna & Rhaeger together. Although Rhaeger was her brother, he was more of a father to her. He was one of her rocks, a pillar that kept her standing. They shared a love for books and knowledge. Often finding themselves talking for hours upon hours about  Various  subjects. Lyanna raised her, Aegon and Rhaenys as her own children. Acting like their mother, never failing to show them love, affection or even her wild side when it came to riding around on her horse.

"Morning Daenerys, how was your night?" Lyanna  inquired.

"It was okay, I spent most of the night with my children.  They seemed upset or hurt. Unfortunately, I couldn't determine what had happened . "

“We heard Caraxes, ōños & Daomior last night. They sounded like they were in pain.  How are they feeling? ” Rhaegar asked

“Yeah, I checked them and everything was alright” Daenerys  responded, unsure in her answer but couldn't give another. 

Lyanna and Rhaegar returned to talking about their plans for the day. The love and chemistry are clearly evident. Daenerys wondered could she find love in her life?, but who could love a dragon?

They had been at Dragonstone for nearly 2 moons now. Unfortunately, it doesn't feel like home to her. She has spent most of her time with Rhaenys, feeding and helping the people of Dragonstone, whilst Aegon and Rhaegar focus on the war effort. ith the Lannister on the run, they are able to focus on Jaehaerys, her nephew. After the death of Ned Stark and Sansa Stark in king’s landing, as well as, Robb starks’ near-death at the red wedding. Anyone who knew Jaehaerys is either dead or missing. However, that won't stop her or the rest of the family from finding Jaehaerys.

At that moment, Rhaenys walked into the room. Her beautiful silver hair cascading all over her body. She was stunning. Many men in Pentos tried to seduce Rhaenys but she never givin in. Always wanting to wait for the right man, who saw her as a person rather than a piece in the political game of chess.

“Hey everyone, Egg is going to go and spar so he won't be joining us” Rhaenys glides over to the seat next to Daenerys.

“So did you have any more of those sexy dreams?” Rhaenys whispered 

Daenerys blushed. She never was that interested in sex or rather, never found anyone I desired to have sex with. However, I kept having this vivid dream of a young man with raven black curls. His body sculpted from the gods themselves. I never did manage to see his face, but I could feel his  soft, gentle touch .  The cold swipe of his tongue on her centre sending shock waves through her body, The way his hands...gliding over her body with such lust and desire... . 

“Is it that good? I wish I had dreams like yours, you have gone as red as Dornish wine, my naughty aunt” Rhaenys

“I would prefer if we do not talk about it here”

She glanced over to brother and his wife. She didn't  evidently  want them hearing about her fantasies with strange men.

“Will you please come riding with us today lya?” Rhaenys pleaded 

It's amazing that after everything, Rhaenys and Aegon looked at Lyanna as a mother. after Elia’s death at the hands of her father before the sack of king's landing, Varys swapped both of the children out with some imposters from the city. Saving both, Rhaenys and Aegon. Neither of them holds blame for either Rhaegst or Lyanna when they  discovered they had a little brother.either of them worried about the line of succession. All they cared for was their brother.

Lyanna remarked “Sure. Will you join us today on the horses Daenerys or have dragons ruined them for you?” Everyone chuckled in the room. It is true. Why wade around on a horse? When you can fly through the sky on the back of the dragon.

“I suppose... but I will have to convince Caraxes to let me ride a horse. He might get jealous” laughter filled the room. 

That day was great. the calm before the storm. She soaked up every minute with her family that she could and locked it away. That night she was plagued with dreams of her mysterious dark-haired ‘friend’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, the updates won't be daily I think i will aim to do a chapter or two per week. What do you think so far, what for the names of the dragons? I've got to thank Sleepy_moon29 & Blackfyre Dragon for the help with the names of the dragons. Please comment any feedback or question, Thanks!


	3. Rhaegar &  Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory for Rhaegar & Robb.

**Chapter 3 Rharger & Robb **

**Dragonstone**

**Rhaeger**

Rhaegar often ponders about the battle. He still can't believe he lost to that oaf. Walking up and looking over to Lyanna, the sun illuminating her face, her dark brown hair cascading down her gorgeous face. These moments reminded him of how lucky he is to have survived that day. His chest bears the marks of that battle. A constant reminder of his failure. If he had won that battle, he could have saved his sweet mother and Elia from the clutches of his father and the usurper

*Flashback* 

Rhaeger was lucky that day, the usurper hit him in the chest with the blunt side of his war hammer. falling into the river and washing away. Rhaegar’s mind slipped in and out of  consciousness  for a few days after the battle. Seeing night and day pass by with an instant. He could still remember the beautiful stars twinkling, as laid in the back of a wagon.  The continuous pain was excruciating, torture to his mind and body, a reminder of his wound . Once he regained consciousness, he learnt of his saviour. A Red Priest named  Regulus. He slowly nursed Rhaegar back into health, whilst travelling to Dragonstone. 

When Rhaeger found his voice he asked Regulus why he saved him.

Regulus responded, “The Lord of light has plans for you yet”. 

All Rhaeger could only think of, on his trip back to Dragonstone, was his children and his pregnant wife. However, anytime Rhaegar attempted to move his body, pain raged through his body. The pain slowly radiating from his chest throughout his entire body. Even with Regulus’ help, Rhaeger was far from being in perfect health. The remedies only prolonging his inevitable suffering. By the time they had reached the beaches at Crackclaw point, Rhaegar had gradually slipped back into his heavy sleep. Rhaegar gradually slipped back into a heavy slumber. His body didn't escape the harsh reality of the brutal bashing of the waves and the jerking of the boat beneath him. However, his mind almost did. He envisioned a frail chain of light, anchoring him to his plain of reality. All the while, the void crept around, consuming his vision as the claws of death attempting to pry him from his existence. 

When Rhaegar awoke he could hear the soft singing of his sweet mother. Happiness and joy-filled his body, but when Rhaegar attempted to move or speak he couldn't. Caught in a trance. His days consisted of his mother's soft humming or the harsh waves  colliding with the castle below. Until one night, men rushed into his room, swiftly lifting him onto a stretcher. The sound of servants running, clinking of armour and swords smashing together as well as the faint distant cry of a newborn child filed the halls. 

Rhaegar was conscious in time to watch Dragonstone slowly fade into the distance, as hundreds of ships descended on the island. Rhaeger knew then that the Targaryen empire, which was crafted by his ancestors, had shattered. He now needed to push the throne out of his mind and focus on his family. 

*End of flashback*

He had failed Elia, Viserys, Jaehaerys.

He couldn't stop the Lannisters from raping and killing his ex-wife. The emotional pain of her death weighing heavily on Rhaegar and his children. Elia was supposed to travel back to Dorne with the children however, His father stopped her. Making her a prisoner in the Red Keep. Lucky Verys managed to smuggle the children out. Unfortunately, Elia couldn't be saved.

Viserys, unfortunately, was too much like his father, the madness setting in at an early age. He tried to use Khal Drogo as a way of toppling Rhaegar, using Daenerys as a bargaining chip to gain an army to claim the throne. Ser Arthur made sure that Viserys wouldn't do that ever again, let alone anything else. How could Rhaegar let him live after he tried killing him and his family whilst attempting to sell their sister off to some savage horse lord? Viserys hated Lyannar and the children due to their “mixed Blood” or his belief for his wife being a “Northern whore”. The pain of his death didn't sting as he expected, the loss of his brother should hurt, however all Rhaegar felt was relief. His death brought Rhaegar and his family peace, no more will his family suffer from his endless torments.

Lyanna stirred, rolling over realising her strong clasp on him. 

Lyanna muttered “Jaehaerys, my sweet child”

This broke Rhaegar's heart. He failed his son Jaehaerys. He’d tried communicating with Lord Stark many times over the years with no response. They couldn't go themselves, this would have put the rest of the family in danger. Not only his but Lord Starks as well. If the Usurper had known, war would have descended upon the kingdoms causing further death and destruction. He sacrificed his relationship with his son, to save him. But Rhaeger had an army, loyal friends and three Dragons. He couldn't wait any longer...Rhaegar and his family couldn't wait any longer. They will reunite with his son, Jaehaerys. Now they knew where he was due to Lord Stark's son, Robb. He still had to break the news to his wife. That her brother had kept their letters from their son and ignored them to save his family. That their son joined the night's watch out of shame and pressure, an order filled with criminals. Rhaeger could understand Lord stark desire to keep his family safe, however, he knew Lord stark held more love for his old friend Robert than he did for Rhaegar. Lord stark had kept their son from them, Let him join a criminal infested organisation to save the kingdom from war and bloodshed but Rhaeger didn't care anymore. This was his son, this war would be worth it.

  
  


**Robb Stark **

**Grey watch**

The past couple of months had been hard on Robb. His mother, father, sisters and both of his brothers killed. His home lost to the betrayal of Theon, a person he regarded as a brother. He only stands here today thanks to Lord Reed, his men storming the hall pulling him out. Robb had taken an arrow to the left shoulder and was prepared to take more before he was rescued. They couldn't save his mother or some of the lords that accompanied him, Lord Bolton slitting her throat just as Robb was pushed out of the hall. The men who served the Stark family attacked and slaughtered outside the twins whilst in their camp, never to see their families again. He could hear the screams and clash of swords as his galloped away. Even his companion...Greywind, Slaughtered by the traitorous bastards. Those Frey & Bolton traitors bought through blood-stained Lannister gold and the promise of Robb’s home, Winterfell. Their time would come, winter would come for houses Frey & Bolton.

Greywatch was an isolated place, the deadly swamps sealing and counselling us from the assassins. Not a single soul could find this place without the help of the residents. The north believes Robb to be dead, however, that was a lie crafted by the Boltons and Walder Frey to save themselves from Tywin Lannister. Robb hides here waiting for the best moment to strike his prey. Robb nearly lost all hope of restoring his family when he heard the Targarygens had landed at Dragonstone. But with Lord Reed's tales of the past, Robb was able to form a plan to save his family. Hearing of Jon’s true parentage shocked him. He couldn't help but laugh, His bastard brother, 2nd in line to the Iron Throne. The gold he would give to see his mother's face. He established a connection with King Rhaegar. He wasn't sure if King Rhaegar would help after everything his father did; Refusing communication, keeping Jon from them and letting Jon join the night's watch. Robb was shocked by his father's actions.

Though Jon isn't his brother, Robb couldn't think of him any other way. In exchange for the information and his loyalty, Robb gained the support of the Targaryen's. He would soon take back Winterfell and rescue his sisters from the Lannisters.

"Are you ready to depart my lord?" Lord Reed breaks Robb from his trance. 

"Yes, by all of the old gods and the new, I'm ready." This marked the start of his return. He would soon meet with the Lords of the North who survived and that are still loyal to him. Preparing the troops for the assault on the Lannisters northern Forces out that sieged Riverrun with the Targaryens. Releasing the Blackfish's forces, more power to crush the Boltons with...revenge. The dragons and the wolves, a deadly combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read A time for Dragons: Fire (go check that story out 10/10) by sleepy then you may see the similarities of the way Rhaegar survives, I honestly couldn't think of another way to keep Rheagar alive without him not go to the trident. Any feedback or comments would be great. Jon & ? ;) next.


	4. Jon & Sonar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finally executes his 1st batch justice of justice, unknown tressure buried deep in the wastelands of winter.

**Jon**

**Castle black**

Jon sits in his ice-cold room, the harsh sound of wind battering against the window, the faint whistle ringing in his ear. After his talk with Edd, Jon had decided his next steps forward within this sour world. His final act as lord commander will be to put those who brutally murdered him into a noose, Jon wanted to see their life fade out of them as watched them hang. However, Jon wouldn't hang all of them, Ser Alister would suffer the same fate as he had. Since Jon had entered back into his room, away from the prying eyes of his former brothers, the throbbing of his scars ever so slightly faded, however, the words still pounded within his mind sending ripples of pain and anguish throughout his nervous system.

Jon jolted up from his chair, grabbing Longclaw from the table next to him. He made his way to the door with every step Jon took closer to the door the words echoing in his mind. He flung open the door, the ice-cold wind bashing harshly into his face, like the neverending tides slowly corroding the stones of the shores. He kept his eyes low, gripping longclaw as if it was the only thing anchoring him into reality. The creaking of the stairs altered everyone's attention to Jon he could feel all their eyes on him, he made his way down the stairs the creaking now replaced with the harsh crunch of snow as he made his way to the gallows. He has finally seen them for the first time since they plunged their blades deep into his chest. Slowly wading through the crowd of his former brothers, Jon finally arrives at the bottom of the stairs. Jon inhales as much air as he can.

The Throbbing of his scars caving ever deeper, the drumming in his ears the words screaming deep within him, the pain of each throb almost disintegrating his being, every cell within him is on fire with pain and rage. Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck and Olly stare at Jon in disbelief, fear blowing their eyes wide, their face turn whiter than the snow around them.

Jon walks up the stairs to the gallows staring deep into his killer's eyes. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself for what is to come.

“If you have any last words, now would be the time” Jon voice booms across the yard.

“You shouldn't be alive…… It’s not right” Bowen Marsh said

Jon’s eyes snapped to his former brother in disgust and hatred and sneered “ Neither was killing me”

Jon slowly shuffles along to Othell Yarwyck, fear bursting from his eyes as Jon stands in front of him.

“My mother is still living in white harbour, could you write her. Tell her I died fighting the wildlings” Othell Yarwyck croaks out, tears spilling down his face.

Jon shivers in disgust, the words clawing through his head, the pain almost as sharp as the blades they killed him with.

Jon finally makes his way over to Olly, Jon’s heart flinched in agony the searing pain reopening, almost as if he is being stabbed once again. **_*For The Watch*_** Jon grips longclaw, his grip stronger than the Valyrian steel itself, whereas Valyrian steel gained its strength through the magic of the past, Jon gained his from strength his pain and anguish.

He finally stared into Olly eye’s, the hatred gleaming from him. Jon had near felt so heavy in his life, his black cloak feeling as heavy as a horse the constant thuds of his heart near ramming through his chest. Jon couldn't bear it any longer, slowly looking down, turning to take position at the rope.

Jon withdrew longclaw, all he had to do was cut the rope and all three would hang. Jon couldn't hear anything but those words of hatred bellowing through his mind. Jon felt like he had been stood there forever, time stopping, the painful memories flashing through Jon’s mind. The harsh wind fading. All Jon heard was *For The Watch* Jon then swung his sword with all his might serving the rope, sending the barrels flying behind the gallows unleashing the platform from under them.

Jon sharply turned around, his breathing uneven and laboured, he looked as his killers hang. Their eyes bulging from their heads, the shaking of their bodies as they tried to free themselves. The stabbing pain in his chest spreading all over as the corpses aimlessly swing from side to side. Jon looked right into Olly’s cold, dead eyes. The image forever embedded within his mind. Jon was pulsing with raw anger, near combusting with each intake of oxygen.

Jon slipped Longclaw back into its scabbard, making his way over to Edd who had appeared at the top of the platform. 

“You should burn the bodies,” Edd said

Jon took a deep breath “You should”

Jon released the clasps on his black coat, the symbol of his pledge and position. He folded the coat in half and lays the coat within Edd’s arms. 

“What would you like me to do with this?”

“Wear it. Burn it. Whatever you want, you have castle black” Jon said

Edd eyes widened with disbelief struggles to process the news Jon had placed before him.

Jon hurries down the flight of stairs towards the gate leading out towards the wilderness behind the wall, the world feeling a little lighter. 

“My watch has ended” 

Jon made his way through the crowd of his former brother towards the under wall gates, along towards icy passage. His footsteps echoing through the tunnel. He would go to the Weirwood tree where he pledged himself in the beginning, that's where Ser Alister watch would now end. Clutching his sword, hoping the words would die down, Jon stood in silence as the gates slowly creaked up. Another gush of hitting him in the face, the gate lifting revealing the barren land outside. Jon made his way towards the Pale white and Red tree he could barely see within the distance, the long walk and the calming crunch of snow helping him relax, the two specs slowly forming into people. Tormud hovering over a restrained Ser Alister.

Jon would now fulfil his second batch of justice with the same hatred as Ser Alister showed him on that cold night.

  
  


**Sonar**

The sky had erupted with fire, the screeches of her brothers and sisters filled the air. The pain and death echoed within their final bellows. 

She had managed to escape, flying through the night and day passing glittering seas, scorching deserts, endless mountains, fields of grass sea but she finally came across a place with endless winter. 

She was exhausted, having flown across half the world. Her wings couldn’t withstand the weight of her frame being airborne any longer. The constant burden of soaring the skies with her heavy body was becoming unbearable. Excruciating. She needed rest, desired it, yet the land below was a wasteland of endless snow and storms. The constant flapping of her wings had gradually taken its toll. From gracefully soaring the skies to flailing her wings, the never-ending wind finally whittling her remnants of strength, devoiding her of any power over the skies. Her body being torn from its flight by the harsh winds of winter, commanding her to the frozen wasteland below. Her wings folded, her nose dipped down to the Earth's crust. Her gradual descent became a forceful one. She increasingly built up momentum before her inevitable collide with the mountains of snow. Headfirst she hit the wasteland. Dragging her large body along the floor. The snow, beautiful and white, putting on a facade. A deception, hiding nature’s teeth below, eating away at her scales. The welcoming blanket of snow slowly enveloped her. Underneath laid jagged rocks that smashed into her chest. She allows the pain of the flight and crash to consume her for a moment. The pain radiating through both of her wings shooting across her spine all the way to the tip of her tail. The sharp congregation of rocks nesting into her scales. The urge to stand became overwhelming, she welds her front claws into the rocks, cementing them in, captivating the rocks that anchored her. She gradually inched her way up into position. Although her will power was strong, her body did not match that will power...as she plummeted back into her nest of stones.

“A short rest is all I require.” Or so she thought... 

Little did she know her rest would last hundreds of years. Over time her body slowly fades into the landscape, covered in ice and ice, she has changed from her beaming bright red and glittering yellow to the purest form of white with slight tinges of red along her horns and scales. This place she had crashed has forever been covered in endless snow and ice, it was horrible the temperature was unbearable and the endless wind was harsh. She watches night fade into day within seconds slowly buried under the endless snowfall. 

She sees the landscape change, hordes of animals, people and unearthly creatures pass by battles and peace all pass as she remains one of the constants along with the endless winter within her icy prison, this frozen hell that shackles her. 

One night She sensed something, a connection within the area, memories flashed in from the past. She could feel the blood of the Dragon, the smell of hot ash fill her senses. Similar to those of the past who shared her home, The pain within the bond between them, this person was a caged as her. 

For the first time in years, she jolted within the ice when she heard the lone howl, the ice slowly cracked and split freeing her from her icy cage. The dominant fire slowly rising throughout her body, she uses all of her strength and power trying to smash through the ice and snow, Hot white flames escaping her mouth igniting the ice and snow in her path. Final a small opening appeared, she slowly blinked her red ingulf the first intake of raw moonlight. She screeched with all her might marking her return known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload the 4th chapter on Sunday, however, I fell ill :( I need to build up Jon's anger and need for revenge, so the next chapter will also be Jon and Sonar. This is still a Jonery's centric fanfiction, however, Jon isn't just going to fly up to her 5 chapters in, and say "what's up babes?" I personally think that wouldn't do the characters justice. BUT Jonerys will come soon....ish ;) Any comments or feedback would be greatly appreciated, the support has been amazing, each one of your comments illuminates my day.
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Jon & Sonar

**Jon **

**Beyond the wall **

  
  


Jon stopped for a moment as he took in his surroundings his hold on longclaw had never been stronger, Tormud made his way over to Jon, as he stood paralised looking at Ser Alister. He knelt within the snow around the base of the weirwood tree, snow and red glisting leaves covered either side of him. Jon felt all of the anger within rise, his heart thumping in his chest, almost shattering his ribs.  The pain in his chest was vicious , the agony was  oppressive

Tormud placed a hand on Jon’s arm, pulling Jon out of the dark abyssal pit he had entrenched himself within. 

“Do you want me to stay? King crow?” Tormud asked, looking deep into Jons’ eyes.

“No” Jon coldly replied. 

Tormud returned a dismal smile, making his way back to the wall. Jon remained in his position. Planted in the soil like a tree, the harsh winds of his mind constantly battering him with those condemning words.  For the watch..  After a while, Jon heard the crunching of snow fade into the distance. Jon took a deep breath and prepared himself for the task which stands  before him.

Jon stepped forwards towards Ser Alliser. Being in his presence repulsed Jon. The words cut just as deep as the traitor knives. He then removed Ser Alisters blindfold, keeping the mouth gag within place. His eyes cut deep within Jon’s soul, bristling with hatred.

Jon took a moment, staring into his killer eyes. Something within him snapped. A weight that bore him down, gone with a second. Jon had a rufless desire to strangle him until the hatred within him slowly fade along with his being.

“Had I have lost all my dignity and honor, I would strangle you. Watching as your very essence of your soul escapes your corrupted vessel. As all that remains in my hands, is the cold, lifeless organic matter you call a body. All the while, maintaining my eyes locked onto yours, as you bare witness to my burning hatred.”.

Ser Alister squirmed within his constraints, mumbling. Jon didn't care what he had to say.

“Its fitting that both of our journey’s end here” Jon paced towards the weirwood tree staring into the blood stared faced carved upon it. He places his had on the white oak hoping to gain some strength from mother nature's roots. The rustling behind Jon increased as Ser Alister attempted to escape. 

Jon hears the words blazing within his mind, the siring pain rushing through his entire body igniting all of his cells. The white flames, flashing before his eyes, Jon slowly removes the blade from the tiny sccabard on his belt. 

The dark steel dagger held in Jon’s hand with a tight grip. His leather glove fingers closing as the dagger became one with Jon’s body. It wasn’t a meer killing tool any longer but a key to free him from the chains of mental anguish. He knelt on one knee beside Ser Alister, propping him upright. He gently placed his left hand on Sir Alisters left shoulder blade, having a warm embrace. A mask of deception masking the murderous intent boiling in Jon’s bloodstream. With no warning, no hesitation, no sign of movement...he plunged the dagger into Alisters stomach. Alister knelt there, taking seconds for the realization of being stabbed to settle. His body trembled, his once strong eyes now had been sapped of their strength. This man, starring in the eyes of death itself became a boy. Jon plunged the blade deeper, covering the dagger and his glove in the traitor's blood. He twisted and turned the blade, ripping apart Alister’s intestines as Ser Alister bellowed in pain, crying and squirming. Attempting to beg his way out of it, throwing his pride, honour and dignity out the window. Yet to no avail. The intestines wrapped around Jon’s hand and blade. All of him was a traitor, even his internal organs depicted how much of a snake he was. Jon took the blade out along with a brand new organic scarf around his arm. Jons face...cold, emotionless and empty. However...his eyes burned. The flame of destruction roaring, the insatiable bloodthirst, the hunger for human flesh unsatisfiable. All contained behind those windows. His destructive force, like a dragon's jaw. Even an Earth shattering roar could be heard amidst all this. Without a second's notice, he begins to stab him again. 

And again. 

And again.

Blood spewed out of Ser Alisters mouth, leaking at the sides of his mouth, staining his gag crimson. A waterfall of blood exited the cavern created in his stomach along with most of his internal organs. Ser Alisters eyes slowly began rolling to the back of his mind, seeing a bright light, as the chain once holding his mortal body beginning to break. Before he can find his escape through death, he hears one last thing. Not his friends, not his family, not nature...or anything possibly pleasant. A whisper of a man, Jon.

“For the watch…”

As Ser Alister collapsed back, laying in his own bed of blood covered snow.

Jon arose, looking down at the body as the scarf slid down his arm plopping on the snow. He dropped the dagger beside Ser Alisters lifeless vessel. He looked at his blood stained black leather glove. He took it off and threw it at the face of the traitor, disgusted to even have his meer blood on his clothing.

Jon heard a crash behind him. He slowly turned around still feeling slightly numb, unaware of the great beast stood before him. Jon felt his eyes go wide as he realised what the creature was a dragon. The blade slowly falling out of his grasp on the blood stained snow bellow. Oddly enough Jon had a strong pull towards the creature, his mind urging him to go towards the creature 

Jon felt something strange within his mind, a soft but firm voice asking “Who are you?” the dragon roaring a second later. He dropped to his knees, staring at the dragon, he couldn't find his voice. However, for the first time since he had been resurrected the pain faded, the dragon's gaze calming him like no other could. 

** Sonar **

** Beyond the wall **

  
  


After she broke out from her icy cage she collapsed within the blanket of snow, gaining her strength back. Taking in gallons of oxygen, restoring her system to its former glory. She inspected herself briefly, her scales transformed from a blinding red and yellow snow white with streaks of vicious red. Her flame had changed to from the glistening red to the purest form of white. However, the strength of her flame had never felt stronger. Even whilst being buried for hundreds of years she never felt the loss of power. She could feel overtime power being absorbed into her essence. Never enough to break her from her icy prison that captivated her for so many years 

The smell of ash had been strong when she broke free. However, after laying within the snow for the night, the strong smell had faded into the air. Until a strong gust of wind slammed into her, bringing the strongest scent of ash. Within her chest she felt a flame being lit within her, a connection to a person. She could feel the sadness, rage, anger and loneliness that dwells within him. She felt the strongest urge to go and find the source of this driving forces. However, she lacked the energy and slowly collapsed back into the snow. 

She continued to share an array of different emotions with her new companion, with every second the urge pulled to connect together became unbearable. She suddenly felt the strongest feeling of rage enter her system, the pain and suffering from her companion compelling her to go to them.

She dragged her feet up gaining the balance she needed. After steadying herself, she began to flap her wings. The trees and snow around her brushed away through the constant flapping of her large wings. Once she had built up the required momentum, she took to the skies once again. The cold winds hitting into her face, the feeling of freedom rushing through her body as she enters into the cloud following the heavy scent of ash. However, that was replaced by another rush of anger and sadness. She lets out a screeching roar to try and comfort her companion, flapping her wings as hard as her frame will allow her. The pain of her companion echoing throughout her body. She flies through the clouds until they break and she enters into clear skies above a large clear plain. Another heavy blast of ash hits her senses as she instantly locks on to a red tree within the short distance, with every flap of her wings the feeling grows stronger between them. 

  
  


She quickly dives down from the skies crashing down into the ground below. She sees a young man with a bloody knife standing over a dead body, the connection had never felt so strong. She kept her eyes trained on the young man, as he slowly turned around his wide lifeless eyes slowly flooding with both wonder and fear, the knife slowly falling from his grasp. 

  
  


She slowly reached into his mind and asked “Who are you?” 

The youngman looked confused or stunned, she roared to him. She then watched as he slowly fell to his knees within the blood stained snow.

  
  


“Jon” echoed within her mind.


	6. Robb & Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of the wolf and the dragons

**Robb Stark**

Robb had travelled to White harbour, after leaving the Greywatch tower. He was going to wait for the Targaryen forces to sail up and join both of their hosts together. He entered into the meeting with the loyal northern lords and disclosed the plans for the resurrection of house stark in the north and the alliances with the Targaryens. The northern lords were outraged in the beginning but after Robb told them the truth about King Rhaegar and his aunt Lyanna the majority of them fell into line, the alliance with the Targaryens was crucial to their survival.

Before his meeting with the remaining lord's word came from Riverrun, the Lannisters had captured and taken prisoner the remaining Tully forces whilst killing the blackfish. This was a massive blow to Robbs plans, after deliberation with the northern lords and the Targaryen representatives which had joined them ahead of the king's arrival that had joined them they decided to accelerate their plans. The Targaryen had already planned to land at White harbour and planned to head down to Robb's forces which at that time would have been sieging the twins, after that, they planned to attack the Lannisters at Riverrun and blockade the neck cutting off any chance of the Boltons receiving any help when they attacked Winterfell. This would have allowed Robb to further take control of the blackfishes forces and expand his hosts, however, after this news they had decided to hit Winterfell head-on with the forces they had.

  
The majority of Robb's 15,000 men had either been killed, captured or disbanded after the red wedding, altogether he and the northern lords gathered 6,000 men total, this would be accompanied by 6,000 unsullied, 4,000 golden company fighters and 3 dragons.

Robb was pulled out of his thoughts from the blast of a horn, this was immediately treated by 3 loud screeches. The bellows made Robb's heart jumped, he got up from his seat and travelled across his chambers towards the balcony. Opening the door Robbs mouth was agape, littered in the near distance was hundreds of ships, bearing the 3 headed dragons bathed in a black background.

That's when Robb finally saw one of the dragons, it dove right out of the clouds its scales are black as night, the red streaks of red gashed throughout its body, circling and swooping around the different ship. It was terrifying, soon after a golden dragon and a green dragon joined in with the dicing and swooping around the ships.

Robb stared in wonder slowly watch the ships inch closer and closer to the harbour, suddenly there was a knock on his door.

  
“Enter”

“Lord Stark, Lord Manderly request you join him in welcoming King Rhaeger,” The servant said

Robb tore himself from the dragons nodding to the servant, moving back to the table grabbing his sword holstering onto his hip, he walked through his door, two guards falling to place behind him. After walking through many halls of new castle Robb finally meets arrives at the stables, Howland reed, Darcey Mormont, Wylis Manderly, Great Jon along with some northern guards all on their Horses waiting for Robb.

  
“My lords, I apologize for the wait,” Robb said as he made his way to his horse, securing the saddle before jumping on.

“The Targaygens are beginning to dock as we speak, Lord Stark” Wylis Manderly said as Robb was settling himself, his shoulder aching from where he had been shot by the crossbow.

  
“Let's not keep them waiting then”

Robb the host of lords made its way through the streets of White harbour, this is one of the first times Robb will have been seen in public since the Red Wedding, no doubt it will make its way back to the Lannisters. However, Robb refused to hide any longer.

After reaching the docks Robb and the lords disembarked their horses and aligned themselves along the dock waiting for the Targaygens to leave the ship, whilst waiting for a green dragon swooped overhead, catch some lords and guards bu surprise some ducking.

Both Robb and lord Umber looked in ore at the spectacle as it glided through the air above.   
“Fuck me” is all Robb heard The great Lord umber mutter under his breath. He chuckled, find humour from the altercation, for a moment Robb thought he saw a glimpse of fear In Great Jon’s eyes.

Robb heard the creaking of wood and looked towards the plank connecting the dock and ship. Robb two mean wearing shining silver armour in front and behind a man with long silver hair and women interlaced in his arm with dark brown hair. Robb determines this was Rhaegar and his aunt Lyanna. Behind them was the young prince with silver locks like his father and the two princes, One with silver hair and purple eyes and another with bronze size and striking brown hair. Robbs' eyes caught hers. His chest accelerating in his chest. Robb stated into her eyes, seeing the fire embedded within them, quickly Robb turned his attention back to The King.

  
As they came close Robb knelt “Your grace”

They came and stood in front of them.

“Raise lord stark” The king stated

Robb rose from his position looking at the pair stood in front of him, he could tell the women stood in front of him was a stark she looks a lot like his grandmother, in term of her hair and eyes.

“I hope the seas were kind, your Graces”

“Yes, the strong winds made our trip smooth” The king answered

“You look a lot like your father, definitely a Tully as well” Lyanna stated, a sad but understand smile blazed across her face.

“Thank you, your grace”

“We have a great deal to discuss, Lord Stark” The king stated looking straight into his eyes

“Aye, we do”

The pair both nodded, making their way across the line of lords, out of the corner of his eye he saw lord Howland laughing and smiling with his aunt, however, the knight who must be ser Arthur staring heavily at the lord. However, his attention was broke when the other 3 Targaryen's stood before him.

“Lord Stark, it's a pleasure” The young price stated

Robb bowed his head, “Your grace”

Then the two women came before him, Robbs eyes instantly went to princess Rhaenys, lingering longer than was appropriate.

  
“Princess Rhaenys and Daenerys, welcome”

“Lord Stark,” Both said in union

As they moved to the next lord, Robb saw princess Daenerys lean into Rhaenys side and whisper something, both bursting into laughter glaring back to Robb.

Even though the dragons had landed and he should be relieved Robb knew what was to pass over them, this night will belong. Robb looked over at the bay his mind drifting thinking of Jon, wishing he was here with them.

Robb snapped his head away making his way back to his horse to begin the ride back to new castle, the Targaryen took up position in front whilst lord Manderly and himself took up positions slightly behind.

Let the long night begin.

**Daenerys**

  
Daenerys was breathing heavily, her grasp tight on the hand full of dark curls, the pressure and relief building throughout her body was amazing. The face of her lover blurred, his head found its way into the crook of her neck as he picked up speed, his thrusts becoming erratic, He was close and so was she.

She threw her head back, the pleasure overwhelming.

“Daenerys” She heard, the gruff of the northern voice making her heart flutter with joy

“DAENERYS!” She jolted from her sleep, a thin level of sweat covering her body.

“Yes?” she answered, irritated at the intrusion

“We should land soon, you should get ready,” Rhaenys said from the other side of the door.

“Alright, send in the handmaidens”

After taking a bath, dressing and eating breakfast, they were just about to dock. She exited her cabin and joined Aegon, Rhaenys Rhaegar and Lyanna on the deck. Daenerys practically jumped off the ship, she couldn't wake to sleep or stand on a surface that didn't rock constantly. She inspected all the lords, none, unfortunately, resembling her nightly northern lover. She heard Rhager and Lyanna talk to lord stark, he had similar features to those of Lyanna however, they were scarce. Once they had moved on, lord stark's eyes landed in their direct, she found it hard not to laugh as his eyes landed on Rhaenys.

After introducing themselves to Lord Stark, Daenerys whispered to Rhaenys

“Another lover for you I see, Rhaenys” Giggling, joking around with Rhaenys

“Hmmm, Maybe” The determination in her eyes visible, they both shared a laugh looking back to the Lord stark.

  
Entering the carriages, they started making their way to new castle, Herself, Rhaenys and Lyanna were all in the same carriage.

As Rhaenys and Daenerys inspected the crowds along the sidewalk, Lyanna’s leg was bouncing rapidly. Daenerys knew she was nervous, she desperately wanted to find out details about her soon from Lord Stark. Daenerys grabbed Lyanna's hands looking deep into her grey eyes, giving her an understanding smile, squeezing her hand in reassurance. Lyanna returned the smile, her knee settling for the rest of the journey. They reached the castle, it wasn't nearly as nice as dragons stone, the castle looks quite dull. Daenerys was escorted through the hallways towards her chamber, one guard following along. She reached her room, entering through the large wooden door, noticing the serving girls place her clothes in different locations preparing for dinner later. They had reached white harbour a couple of days early therefore, the manderlay were hosting the feast the next day instead of tonight. Rhaegar had requested a private family dinner with Lord Stark, both he and Lyanna were desperate for news of their children, Deanery’s nephew.

Daenerys made her way towards the balcony, it was beautiful, it overlooked the bay and city below. She could see the rest of the fleet docking the men making their way through the sit setting up camp outside the walls. Daenerys sighed still slightly frustrated about missing the end of her dream. She must have drifted off, as the next thing Daenerys knew was the sky had turned from a nice bright blue to a fading grey.

The knock on the door signalled her to need to get ready for tonight's dinner, After alternating her attire, with the help of the handMaidens she left her and was escorted to the room in which the private meal would take place when she entered she saw that she was the last one to arrive. Lord stark, Rhager, Aegon, Rhaenys and Lyanna.

“Sorry for being late, I lost track of time” she moved the left-hand side of the table and sat next to Rhaenys.

Lord stark was to the right at the end of the table, Aegon sat across from her, Rhager was sat at the head of the table, with Lyanna to his left. The food & wine was brought out, and Daenerys dug into her mutton, her eyes flicked towards lord stark's who looked extremely nervous. Some of the conversations were exchanged everyone dodging the main issue until everyone had some food and drink. After everything cleared away, Rhager released a heavy sigh.

He looked towards the servants “You may leave, thank you”

The servant then proceeds to leave the room, the air suddenly becoming extremely thick the tension was almost unbearable.

What does Jae….Jon look like?” Lyanna asked breaking the tension in the room.

Robb gave her a small smile “Jon has curly raven black hair, he has your indigo eyes”

Daenerys mind jumped to her nighttime lover, she thought about the possibility of her partner being her nephew but she discarded that thought quickly.

Robb Chuckled “ I can remember teasing him about his hair, we used to say he was prettier than the gilds.”

“What is my son like?” Rhaegar asked

Robbs smile disappeared slightly and gulped. “Jon was always kind, often putting himself in front of other shielding them, He often brooded.” Robb took a long pause.

“Since everyone thought Jon was a bastard, including himself, he would often find himself alone. My mother……. Wasn't Jon’s biggest fan, she often forbid him from playing with us or dining with us., this made Jon they sad, the only time he seemed to smile was in the company of my little sister Arya” Rhaegar and Lyanna looked ready to explode

“Where is our son?” Lyanna asked, tears brimming.

Lord stark looked towards Lyanna burning white.

“Last I heard Jon was at castle black, he had risen to the position of lord commander….”

Lyanna took in a sharp breath, Daenerys looked to Rhaenys, sharing a worried look, Daenerys then snaked her hand into hers underneath the table.

“He joined the….. night's watch” Lyanna muttered to herself, almost not wanting to believe it.

Lord stark continued “I'm sorry, but, I have some bad news”

All eyes snapped to lord starks “I sent a raven to castle black requesting Jon to come down the white harbour, I received a message back yesterday…… It said after a mutiny, Jon was heavily wounded. After Jon was released from his vows and he vanished”

After this, the family couldn't continue, not tonight anyway. Lord stark excused himself whilst the family remained stunned. Daenerys, Aegon and Rhaenys shared a look. Daenerys would never be able to forget the shrieks that felt Lyanna as she wept on Rhaegars shoulder.

This didn't feel right, they need to find her nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been really depressed lately and found little energy to do anything let alone write. I'm back though, your comments made me push through all the bad thoughts <3. Idk when the next chapter will be up I have a test in 2 weeks so I'm focusing on that..ish, so maybe another chapter this week or next week? ah who knows :) Any comments would be great! Thanks for reading!!


	7. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sonar, Hidden treasures?

Jon

Beyond the wall

Jon looked at the dragon in pure shock, its pure red eyes piercing directly in his soul. The words still lingering within his mind, Jon thought he was going insane, he couldn't have possibly communicated with a dragon.

“You did” The voice once again echoed through his mind

Jon took a step back, his eyes widening.

“Are you scared, Jon?” The voice enquired

Jon stood there for a moment, taking in the sheer size of the Dragons, its scales as white as the snow around, the bright red horns, eyes and strikes of red flustered throughout the rest of its body. Jon wasn't scared, but stunned. The size and beauty of the Dragon left Jon speechless.

“No”

The dragon moved back slightly, the snow crumbling around her. She let out a small batch of smoke from her nose as she moved into a more comfortable placement. There was light contrast between the Dragon and the weirwood tree that stood next to the Dragon.

Jon didn't care if he survived this encounter, the fact he was able to stand in front of a living Dragon was worth the fiery hell that could await him.

“Do you have a name?” Jon asked

“Sonar”

Jon thought he was insane this couldn't be possible, Then Jon remembered he had just be resurrected. The sharp pain in his chest returned.

“You're not insane, our minds have bonded, we are one” Sonar replied “The blood within your veins, rose me from my icy slumber within this frozen wasteland”

Jon was so confused this was mad, How could a simple bastard bond with a Dragon. Jon looked down at the corpse below him, the blood still dripping from his knife. Ser Alister's body, frozen, dead & decaying.

“I can feel your pain, anguish and power. What is the cause of this?” Sonar asked. The pain within his chest, returning. His heart exploding within his chest. Suddenly Jon was covered with a cloud of smoke. The heat enveloped him, soothing his body his anger being tamed by the great sensation.

“Are you alright, Jon?”

Jon turned back towards the dragon staring once again into its large ruby eyes. Jon stayed in this position for a while finding comfort with his new companion

“I was killed” Jon looked down towards the corpse

“He killed me,” Jon said staring into Ser Aliser cold faded eyes.

Sonar, let out a huge screech, deafening Jon, however, the pain in his heart had dulled slightly.

“Move,” Sonar said

Jon moved forward towards the tree, beside the dragon. He could feel the heat emanating from Sonars body ever a couple of feet away.

Suddenly, Sonar released a barrage of white flame enveloping Ser Alister's body. This was the same fire he saw within his visions. Jon looked at the beautiful white flames before turning back to Sonar.

“Humans burn, unlike us, for we are dragons” Sonar stated

Jon could smell Ser Alister's body, the flames slowly cooking & disintegrating his flesh away. Whilst Jon stood beside Sonar, he could feel a pull to his right. Jon tore his gaze away towards the Weirwood tree, he walked towards the tree looking directly at the weeping face.

“I have seen many trees none like this. What is this tree?” Sonar asked

“This is a weirwood tree, it is a symbol of the old gods”  
Jon looked down towards the blade in his hands, he brought the blade to his sleeve wiping the blood off its surface. He then followed the pull towards the back of the weirwood tree. Jon fell to his knees and looked at the patch of ground, He then began to stab at the frozen ground in an attempt to loosen the soil.

After continuously stabbing the hard upper layer of the soil Jon began to shovel and stabbed the lower level of the soil. After what seemed like an entrant of digging, Jon sore a piece of fabric poking out of the section of soil.

“What are you doing?” Sonar asked

“I don't know, I had a sudden need to dig in this spot…….I think something is buried in the dirt here” Jon increased his pace, digging around the piece of cloth until he could grab ahold of the item.

Once Jon gained a grip on what felt like a grip of a sword, Jon pulled at the item freeing it from the soil. Jon looked at the item and knew it was a sword. It was incredibly light, it reminded him of longclaw.

“It's a sword,” Jon said to Sonar

“Why is it buried in the Earth?” Sonar replied

Jon didn't know why but he was going to find out, He moved away from the tree. Jon fell to his knees and placed the sword in front of him, he removed his dagger and cut away at the string binding the sword together. After removing the rope from the cloth he unfolded the fabric.

Once Jon saw the ruby in the middle of the sword guard he instantly knew the sword.

Dark sister

It large glistening ruby, blistering with colour holding the same beauty as sonars eyes, its slender blade its smoky finish along the Valyrian steel blade. Jon was in awe, From Visenya to Aemon the dragon knight the great Targaryen Giants.

Jon Picked up Dark sister, feeling the great balance of the sword.

It was perfect

The weight and slender design allowed Jon to swing the sword at great speed and power. Jon wondered if he would be able to wield both longclaw and Dark sister at the same time, he had been practising with dual-wielding swords for a while now and was excited at the prospects.  
Jon placed the sword back onto the cloth and wrapped the blade back up, Securing it back with the rope.

Jon looked towards Sonar, she watched him patiently whilst he fussed over the sword.

“What now Jon?”

Jon knew what he had to do, he had been given all of these tools. Now he would destroy all those that wrong him and his family. Vengeance

“I'm going to obliterate my enemies, reduce them to ash and dust as they did to me and my loved one?”

“Sonar, Will you help me?” Jon asked

Sonar released a cloud of smoke once again engulfing Jon.

“I am yours and you are mine for our bond is only broken upon our deaths, Of course, I will help you, Jon”

Jon smiled, the first in a while. At that moment he made a decision. He made his way to Sonar. Once he was close enough Sonar bowed her head towards him. Jon placed his hand on her pure white scales the heat blazing beneath him under her scales. Sonar blinked, closing slightly for a long period before opening once again. Jon looked into her eyes.

“Always,” Jon said

“Together, Always” Sonar responded

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whilst every fibre of Jon’s being wanted to leave this frozen wasteland right now, he couldn't. He thought of ghosts, Tormund and Davos. Given he hadn't known Davos long, Jon needed him for the future. Davos had been the advisor to King Stannis, he also felt a sense of kinship with the man, after all, he was the first man to offer Jon some form of peace and comfort.

That thought brought back images of the Red Witch, all Jon wanted to do was plunge a dagger into her, she awoke him from his rest. Although it was short it was the only form of comfort he had in years. He had the odd moments of happiness, his dreams about the silver-haired beauty, his thoughts or Robb and Arya. However, once he died he had eternal bliss, the weight of the world was suddenly lifted, then she snatched that away from him all in the name of some mystical fire demon. 

Jon looked into Sonar’s blazing eyes, he could see himself within her massive globals. The magic of her presence still not fully registering within him.

“I will return soon, I have to tie up some loose ends here,” Jon said, the bitterness embedding itself in every word. The ripple of pain in his chest almost paralyzing Jon, the painful tingle slowly cascading up and down his spine. 

Sonar carefully inspected Jon, Slowly blinking “I will wait for your return, Jon”

Before Jon fully turned around he looked to what was left of ser Alliser the rage still bubbling underneath, he gripped both longclaw and dark sister tightly. He quickly closed his eyes and turned before he flew off into another uncontrollable fit, he then walked 

  
  


Sonar watched as Jon slowly walked, made towards the large looming ice structure, the heat that surrounds him slowly vanishing, however, the mental connection only grew stronger with all of Jon's thoughts swirling around both of his head, his deep dark thoughts threatening to consume him.

  
  


“Calm young dragonlord” Sonar, she felt his fears slowly decrease, as his figure turned into a small speck in the distance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Beyond The Wall

Once Jon entered through the main gates of the castle he saw a small group of his former brother looking at him like some wild beast, once Jon started into their eyes they quickly diverted their attention to another part of the courtyard, Jon felt another sudden burst of rage rip throughout him. 

  
  


Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tormund silently watching him, he diverted his route and made his way towards him, his eyes were soft and full of sadness. It was hard for Jon to function at the moment with his internal turmoil, however, seeing someone else's sadness for his situation almost hurt as much as the daggers in his heart. Simple due to the lack of friendship or kinship he shared with anyone over these past years, even though Tormund was his enemy for many years he could only look upon this man with a brotherly pride and love almost justifying the metal which was lodged into his heart. 

“Is it done?” Tormund asked, his eyes boring into Jon’s

  
  


“Yeah, it's done,” Jon replied, remaining in the silent conversation between the two mentally. 

  
  


“I'm going to leave soon Tormund, I'm heading back to Winterfell…… I hear Ramsey Bolten is holding one of my brothers If that is true or not is another story. But I don't have anything else, You can still take the land in the gift, you and your people can live in peace until either the dead get you or the northern lords decide to drive you out. Whatever happens, I will protect you and your people until I can't anymore, You have my word.” 

Tormund continued to look Jon in the eyes for a long moment, the wheels behind his head-turning.

“We follow you now, King Crow” Tormund said smiling at Jon.

“I couldn't ask that of you and your people” 

“You didn't, And we aren't giving you a choice”

Even though Jon hated the idea his heart slightly leapt, at least his friend would stay by him when all was said and done he would repay his loyalty with everything he could. He tells tormund to prepare his people to move out.

Jon then leaves to find ser Davos, after convincing Davos to tag along with him for a while to retake Winterfell he directs him to where the free folk are, Jon asks him to start heading towards Winterfell. Jon tried to keep the conversation to a minimum as he can't stand the pity the look it which Davos is shooting at him, it just highlights his failure to Jon further. 

  
  


Jon quickly departs to his room where he packs up his belongings when the door slowly creeps open with a faint knock on the door. Jon watches the red women enter the room, He sees her mouth move, however, Jon hears nothing, white noise blaring in the background. His rage was apocalyptic. With his bag gripped in his hand, Jon moved swiftly up to Melisandre nearly colliding with the table beside them. 

Jon looked into her eyes, his heart exploding in his chest the pulses of pain surging into his fingertips, a slight flicker of flames reflected in her eyes. Her face now remains as cold and still as ever revelling no emotion, only an empty void of despair. 

“If I ever see you again, I swear by the old gods I will burn you alive. You shall bathe in the flames in which you have condemned to many including a little girl” 

Once he roared out his final words, the shock and utter rage which overcame Jon from hearing this woman had burned a poor innocent young girl alive. 

  
  


After a moment of intense staring a loud screech was released throughout the land, the foundations of the wall-shaking as the bellow slowly rang out, Jon took this as his cue and left with no further comment. He stormed down the step leading into the courtyard, he decided to forgo any further conversations on his departure, the memories and comment of his former brother are too much to handle at the moment.

Jon signalled for the gate to be opened, and for the last time in a while, he left the courtyard of the castle and headed to Sonar, after walking all the way out past the Weirwood tree and to a large mound as she waited patiently out of view in preparation. Jon smiled. 

  
  


He made his way down to Sonar and approached her still in shock awe of the beast. 

“Are you ready Sonar?”

“Yes, I've been stuck in this frozen land for far too long”

Sonar dipped her wings which allowed Jon to attach himself into her back.

“Hold onto my spikes, this is the only secure way for you to fly at the moment”

Just as Jon gets his grip, he wings leap to life flapping wildly in the snow around the area, lifting up creating a small snowstorm around them. Jon was too focused on keeping his grip before he noticed they had started their descent up into the air, Jon looks at the landscape from another great angle, the tree slowly losing shape and size. Jon felt weightless for the second time as the world's pressure relieved from him for a second as he enjoyed the frill of flying. He directed sonar to keep high until they came to an unmanned section of the wall, to avoid detection. Although Jon knew we wouldn't find trouble we wanted to keep his partner a secret from his enemies for as long as he could. His revenge will be swift and ruthless, first the Boltons, then the Lannisters then if he was still breathing the walker. Jon decided at that moment once he had accomplished those things, he would give himself the great endless gift of never-ending sleep, permanent relief from his sadness and pain. As the wall slowly fades behind him, Sonar, lands near a crowded wood where they will camp and wait for Davos and Tormund, to anyone else Jon snow vanishes behind the wall, a forgettable story for a forgettable bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the upload took a while, I've been doing college tests and medical tests. Found out recently I suffer from anxiety issues so I have been dealing with them. Now that I've finished all of that the next chapters should come at a faster rate than the past couple, my schedule has freed up. Just wanna thank CinnamonBurns, there comments motivated me to get this chapter out. The next chapter will be Jon leaving the wall, finally. That chapter will be longer than this, I don't know when that will be but it won't take a month as this chapter has.
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are greatly appreciated :)


	8. Robb & Jon BOTB PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of the Basterds, the start

**Chapter 9**

**Robb Stark **

After the painful waiting at the white harbour, Robb and the host of his army with the newly introduced Targaryen forces is more than large enough to take back Winterfell, although Winterfell wasn't strategically important for the control of Westeros it symbolizes the beginning of the end of the Lannister-Bolton tyranny. 

This would further show the north of the joint relationship between the starks and the Targaryen's, it was hard at first with the lords and the men once the changes were announced, however, once Lyanna was revealed all voices were pretty much silenced. Now it was time to show not only the rest of the North but the south. This would be the start of the bloodshed, dependent on the forces and will of their commanders to determine the length of this war, however, their victory was all but guaranteed.

Robb was about two days out from Winterfell, and considering his nerves about the whole ordeal Robb was enjoying his time. The freedom of not being stuck in a hidden part of the map, the atmosphere of war, conquest and his time with the Targaryens. Although he had not talked much to the princesses he very much liked Rhaenys, when they did speak it was intense and entertaining. Robb found her to be the beautiful woman in the world, Her long silver hair, her dark yet vibrant purple eyes, the fire clearly visible behind them. Aegon was quite playful and often found him sparing off against the young prince, whilst Robb has yet to win against him he is extremely close. He often gets tips from Ser Arthur whenever he is around, his form and swing has really improved over the last few sessions. He needs all the help he can get to save his brother from the claws of the Boltons. This brought him to Jon, Robb knew the chances of Jon being alive would be slim. The thought of him being betrayed like his father made Robb grip his sword with unbelievable pressure. He can still hear the pain driven screeches of Lyanna from the news.

“Are you alright there, Robb?” Aegon said as galloped up towards Robb

“I'm fine, being back through these passes makes me think of my family,” Robb says staring deeply into the surrounding woods as the worlds make their way past them.

Robb breaks his concentration from the woods to look at Aegon, his hair mirroring that of his father with Aegon favouring a shorter style, his eyes burning just as Rhaenys.

“Jon?”

“Yes, Jon often came out into the woods to think.” 

‘Or to escape my mother's deadly glares and words’ He thought 

“Do you think my brother is still alive? Or there is that frozen hell” Aegon asks

Robb thought hard with everything in which they had been told, it was unlikely. With tears threatening to spill. Robb Grabbed the reins tightly.

“I hope so” With that Robb then moved along with the troops, onwards to Winterfell. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the final two days of travel, Winterfell finally came into view the old castle surrounded by a light blanket of snow. The tall rounded tower, dominating over the battlements, the feeling of pride and sadness filled Robbs heart as he saw peeks of red leaves slowly bustling in the wind.

An image of his father gathered around the small pond in the Godswood fills his mind as he cleans his sword, thoughts only racing through his mind whilst basking in the eternal silence of the enriched forest. Robb was glad that it still remained. The Bolton flags waving over the looming castle brought bile up from his stomach another reminder of the betrayal in which they had suffered.

He looks to his left as he watches the King embrace Lyanna, obviously the site is emotional. A reminder of simple times, that's what Winterfell represents, truth, freedom and peace a regular theme throughout the entire castle. After basking in the glory for a while longer, in the distance, the gates open and 7 specs start to edge closer towards them.

Robb galops up to the King and Queen, now one of those figures in the convey has to be Ramsey Bolton himself.

“The Bastard has shown himself” Robb commented, his gaze still remaining on the figures inching closer to them. 

Lynna looks over to Robb with a look of anger and great sadness on her face, The king turns to his side and mentions something to Ser Arther. In turn, the scuttles of slight shouting can be heard in the background as some kings guards are rushing towards their horses. 

“Let us greet our hosts,” Rhager says, kings guard members falling into a pattern behind them. Aegon suddenly appears out to the left of Robb. Confusion on his face.

Robb turns to him, “It seems he wants to discuss terms” his voice laced with anger. 

Lyanna places her hand on the crook of his arm and softly reminds him to do anything that would compromise then. Robbs looked deep into her eyes, He nodded. A sad smile appearing on her face.

Suddenly the Bolton convoy stops halfway between them and the castle.

Rhager signs “Right” with that we begin our way towards them, after a minute or so of riding they finally reach them. The bastard has an arrogant smile on his face, this enrages Robb, he gripped his sword with all his might. He looks chubbier than when he last saw him, his eyes filled with amusement. To his right was Harald Karstark and to his left was SmallJon umber, Robb then had to do a double-take as he looked upon Thoen. His eyes filled with torment his right eye twitching, his hand violently shaking on the reins. Robb looks directly into his eyes, his heart beating a million miles per minute. The anger inside him was so great, he almost thought he would snap his sword in two.

Robb was broken out of his stare when the bastard spoke.

“King Rhager and Queen Lyanna, risen from the dead, what a beloved sight” His smile and tone show his arrogance and standing in which he carries himself.

The bastard looks towards Robb “Ah the young wolf, this is a die of souls being resurrected. It's a shame you ran while we slaughtered you mother and your beast. The Freys really know how to hold a feast.” He smiles, as Robbs grips his sword hard.

“Now, Dismount from your horse and proclaim the true Heir to the northern Kingdom, and then we shall proceed without new alliance shall we?” The bastard says sharing is viewed between the 3 of them.

Lyanna laughs, “Heir of the Northern Kingdom, maybe instead of killing you tomorrow we can keep you so you can tell us funny jokes” 

Ramsey looks at here “I'm in need of a new wife, maybe the old whore of Winterfell can fill that role” 

Robb noticed Harald Karstark's gaze never left him, He could see his own rage in his eyes which burned within his own.

“How do we know you have Rickon Stark alive?” Lyanna asks

Ramsey turns towards SmallJon, he reaches into a bag and throws out the head of a dire wolf, Rickon's dire wolf. 

Lynna looks towards as Robb meekly nods with this the King speaks for the first time. 

“Lord Bolton if you surrender now, hand over Rickon Stark into our care, I shall spare you. You will live out the rest of your days on the wall”

Ramsey laughs, “What are you gonna beat me with some sellswords, small southern houses and some traitorous northern men. Dragons? I don't believe it”

Robb laughed, He clearly didn't know about the Dothraki and his belief in the lack of dragons tickled him. 

“I won't lower myself to serve some failed wanna be dragonlords and the crippled wolf” Ramsey laughed, almost displaying his true insanity. 

With that Robb says “You will die Tomorrow, Basterd” 

Their host then returned back to the camp, as they had already gone over their tactics earlier Robb bid them goodbye and returned to his newly erected tent. Robb thought over the advent that occurred, with the Basterd, Theon and Rickon his head was spinning once he entered, laid upon his bed he collapsed passing out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robb was woken early that morning by the sound of horns going off, symbolising the assembly of the troops. Robb had a rough night as his mind and heart raced with past memories and possible outcomes of today's battle.

Once Robb had placed on his armour, he stumbled out of his tent and made his way to the centre point of the camp where the King and queen were. Everybody around him was rushing around either mounting horses, distributing weapons or organising them into groups. The Dothraki, on the other hand, were just laughing, drinking and having intimate relations with each other in the open. Shaking his head still finding their culture distasteful, we made his way into the tent The King in discussion with the Prince. After Robb said ‘hello’ to Lyanna and the princesses making idle conversation He noticed Daenerys looked physically ill.

“Are you alright with your grace?” He asks  
She smiles, “Oh yes, I just have a really tight feeling in my chest and head”

Robb nods and watches Aegon walk over towards them, He embraces Lyanna, his sister and his aunt then turns to me. 

“Good Look Stark, Hopefully, my great skill has left an impression on you,” Aegon says laughing

Robb pats him on the back “You wish, Good Luck your grace” 

Aegon then departs to go and lead the Dothraki Charge, Oswell goes behind. With that Robb looks over towards the King who nods. Lyanna and the King embrace each other sharing a kiss and ‘I love you is muttered’. The King shares a sad smile with both the princesses. Robb looks at Rhaenys, he smiles at her, Rhaenys eyes blaze a tad brighter.

He and the King then make their way out of the tent and mount their horses making their way through the camp, in contrast to earlier the camps now all but look deserted. After a few minutes of riding through the camp, they reach the start of the formed line of troops. Dothraki can be seen formed in groups in the right within the forest. 

The King, Robb and Ser Arthur reach the very front of the formation looking at the fields in front of the castle a slight fog coats the bottom of the field drifting through the trees. In front of the castle are the Bolton forces all formed ready for attack. Robb turns around and looks behind to see Lyanna and the two princesses watching from above a small hill a safe distance behind them. The spectators to the bloodshed. Robb looks ahead and briefly closes his eyes, after the deep thought of all his pain and suffering he opens them to see what he thought looked like a white wolf in the far distance to the right after blinking, it was gone. He chuckled. His brother might not be alive but at least he is with him. 

After a while, Robb then watches as Ramsey pulls along a small child in the distance, knowing who that was Robb gripped his reins hard. 

‘Wait” The King says.

The bastard then dismounts his horse and walks over to him, from the looks of it Rickon is released.

He then starts sprinting towards us, Robb prepares to start riding towards him but the king insists he wait. Ramsey walks back to his horse and retrieves his bow. Taking Aim, he starts firing.

Suddenly a figure breaks through the tree line riding fast on horse directly towards Rickon, A white cape blowing behind him as he glides through the field, his black curled hair…..

“Jon?” Robb gasps 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Jon**

**Edge of the Wolfwood**

  
After a couple of days of travel with his host, they made camp for the final time, Jon's entire aim of this assault on Winterfell was to retrieve his brother. Jon was really struggling, the night plagued with memories of that dreaded night only gaining some release with brief images of the blonde beauty. Never gaining a glimpse of her face but Jon never felt closer to anyone. Whilst through the days and nights the stabbing pain remains the brief moment makes him feel as light as he did in those glorious hours of his death. Although they can see each other's faces they talk, cuddle and engage with each other. The only form of peace he gets.

Jon was woken up by a blast of horns in the distance, he quickly changed into his gear through on his leather tunic and a pure white cape he had acquired during his journey. Grab both Longclaw and dark sister he quickly attaches them to his waist, He then swiftly exited his tent, Tormund was the first to approach him.

“What was that pecker?” He asks 

“I think that's coming from Winterfell” suddenly, Jons mind is filled with images from Ghost of two massive armies opposing each other, and Ghost then locks on a figure which resembles Rickon. The connection breaks, without thinking Jon, runs to the nearest horse and jumps onto it.

The horse was completely back, and lucky enough for Jon one of the fastest. Jon even connected himself to Sonar.

‘I need you!’ Jon almost screams in his mind, Not wanting to draw any attention to them sonar had been keeping a low profile away from the camp, Jon was going to call for her once they were ready but they had no choice now. 

‘I'm on my way, what has happened young dragon?’ Sonar asked concerned

‘They are they to kill my brother!’ Jon roared

Sonar feeling his rage and need for her leapt from her place of hiding and headed toward this ‘Winterfell’  
He can hear Tormund shouting in the background but Jon couldn't hear him, he put the horse through its paces galloping as hard as it possibly could. Jon was once again riding through the forests he hated so much as a kid. 

Another vision hit him of an arrow being fired at Rickion, Jon increased his pace finally coming to the edge of the Forest he burst through the tree’s making his way into the large open field. Jon instantly locked onto Rickon. At this point multiple arrows were being fired at once at Rickon, He was so close. 

Everything slowed down as the next batch of arrows were released towards them, once Jon was in range he was flung from his horse as the arrow pierced his companion, Jon quickly moved surrounded Rickon is a hug protecting him from the arrows, seconds later he felt sharp pains in his back both on the top right-hand side and the lower left-hand side. 

A loud screech is emitted as Jon stands up still holding Rickon suddenly Tormund comes pouncing through the field, once he reaches up Jon throws Rickon up to Him.

He sharply falls on one knee, “Go now!”

Tormund tries to protest, however, a large screech in the distance scares his horse as it goes bellowing back in the direction it came from.

Jon draws his sword, then uses it to pull himself up, he smiles as he watches them gallop into the forest. Jon turns towards the castle as a loud horn is blown and horses start dashing towards him. He looks up into the sky, taking in the colour. After a moment he looks down and draws his other sword.

‘Don't you dare break our bond so soon!’ Sonar shouts, Deathening screeches bellowing out and alone howl is released.

‘Thank You’ Jon replies, preparing himself.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably edit bits of this chapter at a later date, I'm only a one-man band and don't have a beta this so ill do some dodgy dyslexia editing later :p. Hope everyone enjoys this Chapter. Any reviews and questions are welcome, I love talking with you all. Hope everyone is safe and well in this hard and dark time. Thanks!


	9. Jon & Daenerys BOTB  PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of the basterds ending

**Outside Winterfell**

**Daenerys**

Daenerys had been feeling off all morning, her chest felt heavy and her heart was exploding. She felt as if there was a pull towards a certain direction, Daenerys was tempted to hop on the back of Drogon and fly in the direction of the feeling, however, Rhaegar had told them the dragons should not be anywhere near this fight. It would look bad to the rest of the northerners if three massive dragons came swooping down and released fire upon an entire army, it would affect the relationship between them and the local people. 

  
  


She was sat atop her horse waiting alongside both Lynna and Rhaenys, the hill had a perfect view of the entire battlefield, the two armies both staring at each other waiting for a moment's notice to strike at each other. All of them stunned into silence watching for the moment everything goes off. After a few minutes, a young child starts running in the direction of the Targaryen forces. 

Daenerys looks over towards Lyanna.

“That monster!” Lyanna says, agitation, worry and fear engraved into her perfect face.

Daenerys feels a small pit of worry fill her stomach as she fears the worst for the young Lord. Suddenly a figure strikes out of the forest, A bright white cape blowing behind this figure as they fly through the field on the back of a great black horse, his black curly hair blowing behind him. The pressure in her chest lifts, images of her dreams come spinning throughout her head and the faceless man is relieved. 

His face so soft yet so tired, a scar runs down his right eye. His eyes turn dark Indigo whenever the light shines through them. She can recall all the times she ran her hand through his silky smooth dark black hair often realising it from his hairband to release his long locks. Her heart was being flooded with love, desire and fear as she tried to look at this figure. 

Daenerys fearing the worst call upon Caraxes , however, she doesn't believe he will come in time.

“Who is that?” Rhaneys asks, intrigued by the sudden interruption

Daenerys couldn't answer, she didn't even know the name of the person she was in love with. Up until now, she didn't even know if he was real. 

Suddenly arrows litter the field piercing into the unknown figures Horse, throwing him forward, however, He manages to wrap his arm around the young lord shielding him from the arrow. Tears stream from Daenerys faces as she sees two arrows hit the figure in the back, the pressure in her chest growing once more. Daenerys felt a sudden influx of rage and pain flow throughout at the sight. She focuses on Robb as he looks shocked and concerned, however, when another figure enters into the middle of the field, A redhead on top of a brown horse. The figure suddenly throws the young lord atop of his horse.

she is then broken out of her trance as she hears the greatest of roars bellow out through the field almost deafening her, it sounded different from her three dragons but they were the only ones left. The horse which carried both the young lord and the redhead bolting off in the original direction which it came.

‘Thank the lords Caraxes is nearly here’ she thought

Next came alone howl that rang out. Daenerys' body was then inflamed with goosebumps, recalling the sound from her time on dragon stone. Daenerys looks over to her left to see both Rhaenys and Lyanna both looking whiter than usual. She turns back and sees Aegon ride from his position towards Rhager, commotion rustling within the front of the line. The figure draws both of his blades, the sun catching both of them emitting a great deal of glare.

‘Oh no, he’s gonna die. Why doesn't he run…... I can't let this happen’ 

“We need to do something, now!” she screams the look from lyanna and Rhaenys edged with confusion.

Daenerys gets ready to ride, the cavalry of the Boltons now storming towards the figure, but before she could a massive white Dragon soared through the sky, blotches of red mixed in her pure scales. This dragon is twice the size of Drogon possibly even more. A large gasp escapes all three of them. The dragon lets out another large roar, she then descends upon the Bolton army release a hale of white flame, basking the full front length of the charging cavalry in flames. The cries and screams of the burning men carried down the field, the pain and anguish within them send a chill down her spine.

The figure in the middle remains in his position, obviously not fazed by the situation. The dragon then loops around the field, the Targaryen forces all taking in a collective gasp, however, the dragons continue to turn further descending and landing behind the figure in the middle. 

Acting like a shield she releases another great roar, threatening to bath any who enter into her path. 

Daenerys watches as the Bolton men start to flee, as the charging cavalry was obliterated the rest must have chosen to run instead of burning alive. The generals along their front line trying desperately to keep them in order, however, this does nothing. As the majority of their forces start to flee into the forest to the right. Horns start to play out throughout the lines of Aegon’s forces signalling the attack of the Dothraki, they start charging towards the forces which are still standing to fight. 

The figure in the middle turns to look at the charge, he then runs around and climbs onto the back of the dragon, Quickly making his ascent into the sky. 

Daenerys once again looks to Lyanna how is crying.

“That's my son, That's Jae” Lyanna chokes out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jon **

Jon felt relief flood him as he soared above the battlefield, it scared him by how little he cared for those men burning alive. That's what they get for supporting tyrant Jon thought. A slight part of Jon wanted to stand there and die in the blaze of battle, but rest wouldn't come that soon for him. 

‘Don't worry, next time you do something so stupid again dragon lord, ill burn you alive myself’ Sonar retorted 

Jon chuckled, although he was in a great deal of pain with the arrows in his back, he took no concern over them. 

Sonar felt the same precancer of other dragon lords in the area, however, she decided it was the right time to mention this. She circled the castle for a few minutes as Jon observed the charge of the Dothraki

Jon couldn't believe his eyes, he was watching a large horde of Dothraki riders slaughter what was left of the Boltons forces, however, He didn't care much for this. As the majority of the forces had fled into the nearby forest, he kept his eye out for Ramsey. It had been a few years since he saw him last, lucky enough for Jon he had not changed much. 

Jon spotted him entering back into the castle with his tiny convoy, easily spotted by the huge flayed man banner. This was great. 

He directed Sonar to land near the front of the castle, lucky enough the majority of the slaughtering was still taking place in the middle section. Although the second section of their army was advancing on the castle. Jon needed to be in and out before that happened.

‘Don't you do anything stupid’ Sonar demands as Jon slips of her back, crashing back onto the ground. The flames in the distance are still visible. 

‘Me doing something stupid, I would never’ He chuckled. Slightly wincing in pain as he did. 

Sonar blasts out smoke through her nose, sharply turning and ascending back into the sky.

Jon stalked his way through the entrance, pushing the dark and happy memories aside, every step igniting some form of emotion. Once he reached the main courtyard he saw the chaos of the servants running around. The building had changed the ancient stone mixing in with the dark wood. The stables and training area remain. The Bolton banner ultimate souring the happy memory of nostalgia 

Jon started to hear the sound of the horse in the distance approaching so he had to hurry up to avoid the Targaryens. After what they saw today, Jon was a threat to them. Even though Jon would be happy enough to let them kill him, he needed to look after Rickon now. 

“Basterd!, I thought you were dead!” Ramsey shouted

Jon turned to the right as he watched Ramsey exit the Bridge building. Rage and Anger filtered throughout him

“I was surprised to see the young wolf himself, I thought I butchered that fucker.” Ramsey started laughing

Jon was slightly confused by Ramsey saying ‘young wolf’ although it was Robb's nickname, he must just be referring to Rickon.

“At least I've got another chance to kill one of your, I might behead you like your father, or will I sow you dire wolf head to your body like your brothers?” Ramsey then reached an arrow preparing to fire, Jon quickly picked up a discarded shield which laid on the floor 

Ramsey releases his grip upon the arrow, Jon quickly rises the shield. Jon felt the recoil from the arrow making an impact with the shield Jon shifted forward. Once again Ramsey released another arrow, Jon blocked. 

He then charged at Ramsey, he looked shocked as soon as he realised what Jon was doing. Jon brought the shield up and smashed it directly into his face. He could hear the bone and teeth crack and shatter, Ramsey then falls to the ground, releasing a groan. 

Jon quickly falls to his knees and proceeds to beat Ramsey, just one punch after the other. Everything in the world stands still apart from this moment, all of the pain held within finally released upon someone.

Blood becomes engorged within the snow transforming from its pure icey form into red slush. Jon reaches for his knife on the back of his belt when he is interrupted when he hears his name being called.

Suddenly the sound and colour of the world return, his body now littered with goosebumps. Jon forgets about the knife, fairly certain he already killed Ramsey, He then begins to slowly stand up. The pain in his back now having a slight effect upon him. 

Jon slowly turns around, believing his senses have misled him. He looks directly into the eyes of a dead man, his brother Robb. 

Robb’s face gleams with a huge smile, tears almost bursting from their banks. Jon can't believe his eyes.

‘I must be dead, this isn't real.’ Jon thought

Robb takes a step towards Jon

“Jon?”

Jon would continue to believe this wasn't happening until the pain in both his back and chest returned. The scars burning a hole within his chest, even though he pulled the arrows out the entrance of these wounds was still extremely tender. 

Jon starts moving towards Robb, he does the same. They envelop each other in a massive hug. Jon wincing and releasing a gasp of relief. For the first time in a while, Jon's heart was flooded with happiness, a weight suddenly lifted from his shoulders. 

After a minute or so of the hug. Jon speaks first.

“You are supposed to be dead,” Jon says

“They tried, almost succeeded. Turns out it's hard to kill Starks” Robb retorted

Jon was bought to reply with a witty remark, however, he wasn't a Stark. 

Jon instead smiled, after a few minutes of idle chat, a man entered into the courtyard. Jon was about to draw his weapon, however, he saw the dragon crest.

Robb was currently asking how Jon had obtained a massive dragon when he noticed Jons swift in attention to the figure behind him. 

“Ah Jon, this is King Rhaegar Targaryen.” Robb said in an oddly prideful tone

Jon looked at the man, he seemed to also be close to tears and his body language suggested he wanted to hug him. Jon felt sick, another batch of anger released.

He turned to Robb

“You align yourself with the man who kidnapped our aunt?” Jon said in an angry tone 

Robbs' face was confused for a slight moment, then realization washed over. 

“Jon, that was all a lie Lyanna, our aunt is alive!” 

Jon looked back to the king, who was wiping tears off his face. He was so confused. Jon saw a barrage of men start to filter through into the castle, starting to secure the place.

“You can tell me later, I need to go see a healer. I shall return with Rickon” With that Jon left, he thoughts plagued with how strange the behaviour of the King. So many questions passing through his head, the scars on his chest now portraying the pain which caused his death.

  
  


Seven Hells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is meeting the rest of the family, the Jonerys really kicks in now. Hope everyone enjoys this Chapter. Any reviews and questions are welcome, I love talking with you all. Hope everyone is safe and well in this hard and dark time. Thanks!


	10. Brother reunite Before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Robb & Rickon all get together

Ayra 

  
  


As Arya sits, gazing at the woodwork in the tavern she overhears talk from behind her about dragons. This leads her to think about Visneya, her ideal. The warrior princess who was as beautiful as she was deadly, dominating the skies on the back of Vhagar. She often thought of this, wishing she could climb up onto the back of a dragon taking off in any direction, independent yet deeply connected with another. She had that with Nymira, however, she couldn't fly or breath fire. Suddenly Hot Pie popped up in front of her.

‘Ary!?’ Hot pie exclaims, his face red and merry. His hands were occupied with carrying a tray full of drinks and an assortment of different Pies. 

Arya looks over him for a moment

‘Hello, Hot Pie…….. Sit down’ She calmly responds

Hot pie places the tray on the table and sits down with Arya before he can say anything Arya quickly says ‘How's that for’ and takes a pie with a side of ale.

  
  


She picks up a knife, driving it into the pie. Quickly carving out a chunk. She takes a bite, slightly moaning the taste of refined food instead of a rabbit or other mammals she slaughtered in her travels. This was filled with flavours and great texture. 

‘This is good’ she mentions, licking her fingers continuing her attack on the rest of the pie.

‘You think so? The secret is to brown the butter before making the dough. Most people won't do that as it takes too long.’

‘I didn't do that’ She responds, remembering carving up each Frey into a pie to serve to Walder, the look on his face as she told him of her excellent cooking skills. 

‘You’ve been making pies?’ He asked shocked, 

‘Only if you knew’ she thought a smirk arising on her face. ‘I've made one or two’ she responds pride bellowing out. 

‘I can't believe you are here, Did you meet the big lady?’

  
  


Arya wipes away the crumbs from her mouth trying to think about who he was referring to. ‘The big lady?’

‘The lady Knight, I think she was a knight she had armour on. She was looking for your sister but I told her about you. Did she ever find you.’

  
  


‘Yeah she found me’ 

An awkward silence follows as Arya continues to eat the pie.

‘What happened to you Ary?’

Arya pauses and looks to Hot pie for the moment wiping the rest of the pie from her face.

‘Have you got any ale?’ askes diverting the conversation 

As Hot pie reaches for the Jug, Arya quickly stands grabbing it before he can, she pours herself a cup full, downing that in one moment later. She then continues with eating her pie.

‘Where are you heading’

‘Kingsland

‘Why’ he asks 

‘ I heard Cersi is queen now’

‘I heard She blew up the great sept, that must have been something to see. Boom. I can't believe someone would do that.’

‘Cersi would do that’

‘I thought you'd be heading for Winterfell?’

‘Why would I? The Boltons have it’

‘Nah the Boltons are dead’

  
  


The moment that was said, her mind started racing. Happy yet disappointed it wasn't her. Struggling to believe it.

‘What?’

  
  


‘Robb Stark and the Targaryens forces came up and won the battle, they control the North now’

She knew this had to be a lie, Robb was dead and she saw the Bolton forces rear through their army. Greywind strapped onto his lifeless corpses 

‘You're lying’

‘Why would i lie about that? He is your brother’

Without another thought she placed the rest of the pie down, grabbing the collection of money out of her bag.

‘Thanks for the pie’ 

‘Friends don't pay’ 

Arya quickly stands up, clutching her bag in one hand she walks behind hot pie placing a hand on his shoulder.

‘Take care of yourself, Hot Pie’

She doesn't even wait, racing off out of the door. Mind exploding with this new information. She walks out and clambers onto her horse. She looks ahead to the men that sat behind her, making their way to king's landing. She thinks about what could happen if she went to king's landing, however, the thought of seeing family again was too great. Only if Jon would be there, he was her favourite and she missed him greatly. After these thoughts, Arya quickly turned the horse around to head back home to her family, or what was left of it.

Jon

  
  


Jon was in so much pain, not only physically but mentally, the pressure in his chest was overwhelming. Even the heat radiating from Sonar scales was falling to soothe him. Jon was overjoyed to see his brother alive, however, this was tainted by the revelation of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen. If what Robb says is true it could change the entire landscape, Jon didn't know if this was good or bad. Ultimately Jon didn't care at this point, his main focus was Rickon at the moment.

After the silent flight was over Jon dismounted, wincing in the process. Before sonar could take off Jon stood in front of her, Looking into her big, glassy crimson eyes. Lifting his hand he ran it across the snout, Sonar’s eyes retracted then after a few moments reopening. 

‘Thank you’ Jon thought 

Sonar released a sound which also sounded like a purr, Jon smiled. Even though people saw her as a massive killing machine, she could be the biggest softly at times. One of the few real things that made him smile anymore. 

Jon started walking towards the camp, he could see that the majority of people had exited their tent due to the commotion of both the dragon and the sound of screams in the distance, as he was walking through the camp people were staring at him with both admiration and fear. It reminded him of when his brothers released he was alive. That thought made his scar start to tingle. 

  
  


He finally made his way to the middle of the camp and saw Tormund outside of his tent talking to Davos. Jon made his way over. 

Once Davos saw Jon, relief washed over his face. That didn't last for long as he then descended into anger.

‘Are you trying to get yourself, son? What the hell were you thinking?’ Davos practiled screamed 

Jon smiled 

‘Nice to see you too’ Jon shook his arm. Davos face relaxed, realising a deep breath.

He then turned to Tormund, both breaking out into smiles. 

‘Considering the size of your pecker, you've got some courage King Crow’ Tormund said whilst bringing Jon into a massive bear hug.

Jon winces, his wounds emitting waves of pain. Jon owes this man his life, though it isn't that valuable.

‘I’ll call on a healer for you’ 

’Thank you’ Jon mumbled

‘Is Rickon in there?’ 

‘Yeah, he is a bit shaken up’ 

Jon walks into his tent, he sees Rickon sat on one of the chairs.

Rickon turns and looks at Jon. 

Jon smiles, and walks towards Rickon, he gets down on his knee enveloping him into a big hug. 

  
  


He hears the faint sound of Rickon weeping, he clutches the small boy a bit tighter. After a few minutes, he pulls away from the hug.

‘Robb is alive’ Jon says 

‘I know. Ramsey told me.’

Rickon looked at Jon with fear in his eyes ‘Did you kill him with your Dragon?’

Jon explained to him how everything folded out, reassuring him Ramsey was dead or on the brink. However, Rickon's eyes were still filled with worry. 

Jon realized that Rickon was scared of him, this caused a stabbing pain to surge throughout his body. 

Before Jon could further talk with Rickon three men entered the room, an old man, Davos and Tormund. 

Jon spoke up first, ‘Davos can you assemble a small convoy to head towards Winterfell, well leave once I'm done here. I'll come back later and lead the rest over once I've talked to Robb.’ Jon also looked down to Rickon signalling to Davos to take him along with him.

‘I'll get right on it, Wanna join me, little lord?’ 

Rickon nodded his head, leaving the tent with Davos.

Jon slumped onto the seat, ‘Let's get this over with shall we?’ He took off his garments slowly to minimise the pain, not comfortable with showing his scars on his chest. Jon could barely look at them and the thought of others looking at them made him feel weak and powerless. The healer face turned white and moved behind Jon to access his wounds.

Tormund, on the other hand, knew they bothered Jon and diverted his gaze at Jon in his eyes. 

‘I just want to reassure you, I'll stick by you come what may with my brother and his Targaryen King. It'll be tough with the northern lord but I'm sure after a flyover from Sonar they will quiet down.’ 

Tormund smiled ‘Wouldn't doubt it. So your dead brother is alive, I see it runs in the family’ 

‘Unlike me Robb seems to have been alive this entire time, recovering and forming alliances it seems. With people id never expect’

‘I thought you said those Targeryens had all nearly been killed’ 

Jon laughed ‘Apparently not. From what Robb said the war was based on a lie.’ The healer placing an ornament on his wounds, Jon winces 

‘Turning into a girl are we King crow?’

Jon laughed, After a few more minutes of talking about the events of the battle the healer was done. Jons body, slightly numb, tethered together with bandages. The pain from his scars never-ending. 

Both the healer and Tormund then left, Jon grabbed a new garment and tunic putting both on. 

Jon then departs his tent for the final time, the small convoy appears to be ready and as people spot Jon they start to mount their horses. Rickon on the horse second from the front. Jon then mounted the front horses and departed for Winterfell. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon led the convoy through the woods, coming to the edge of the field. Bodies still littered across the battleground, the stench of burnt meat, smoke and death hit Jon. it was awful, however, he pushed on. The convoy was previously occupied with idle chatter but now only the singing of the birds and a slight bushel of the wind can be heard.

Some tents had been erected at the front of the castle, horses continuously travelling backwards and forwards along the field moving equipment and dead bodies. The Targaryen forces are all busy fulfilling their orders. ‘Maybe it's best to keep the camp where it is for now’ Jon thought, the last thing he wanted was to cause any fights or confrontation between his men and the Crowns. He really couldn't be bothered to deal with the fallout, it was already going to be a difficulty dealing with northern lords. 

He already gave Tormund a lecture on trying to keep everyone in order. Jon plans overtime to integrate Tormund as the permanent leader, allowing Jon to slip away over time. Still supporting Tormund whenever Jon could. 

Jon looked to his right, Tormund pulling up next to him

  
  


‘Are you ready?’ He asked

‘Aye you southerners don't scare us’ Tormund laughs, 

  
  


‘You know what I mean?’

Although He was still clearly amused, Tormund reassured Jon. 

  
  


‘Right’

After another short ride to the front of the castle they reached the start of the forming Targaryen camp, everyone too busy to take time to study them, although some did stop to throw judging looks.

  
  


Jon could see the mix within the camp, some of the fighters were either extremely pale or tan, other bore seals of northern houses other wore black leather combat tunics. He did get a glimpse of some Dothraki soldiers, the stories of the, flashing to the memory of their violent and destructive behaviour. Jon never thought he would do Dothraki on this side of the sea, however, Jon could never imagine he would ever be in a situation like this, literally a dead man walking.

He wondered how the different cultures interacted with each other, ‘not very well’ he thought

  
  


On that thought his scars released a wave of anguish throughout his body, He winces gripping both the reigns of the horse and sword harder. He rarely ever took a hand of his dagger or sword anymore to frightened he’ll turn around to another round of sharp blades.

Once they arrived at the front of the castle they reached a collection of guards, standing at attention, watching them as they inch closer. One of them moved from their position, coming out the shadow of the gate. 

  
  


‘State your business?’ The guard shouted

‘We want entry, I'm Robb Stark's brother.’ Jon said 

‘You are?’

‘Jon Snow’

‘Ah yes, the bastard’

‘He must be from one of the northern houses if he knows his name’ Jon thought, slightly frowning at the comment.

The guard turned back and started talking to another guard how quickly departed into the courtyard of the castle, the other guards staring at his convoy.

‘Are these wildings bastard?’

Jon just looks the man in the eyes, into much pain to entertain this man. Before he could answer the man ghost pulled up next to Him, sitting down next to his horse. The men went quiet as they saw Ghost. Jon looked down to his companion, smiling. Ghosts tongue lolling out, happy to see him.

‘Only one of the few’ Jon thought 

He reached down, stretching Ghosts head, running his hand through his soft thick white fur. As Jon was entertaining Ghost the guard came running through quickly whispering to the guard. 

Without saying a word the lead guard gestured to the rest to part the way, Jon then gripped his reins directing the horse into the courtyard, passing the guards.

As they enter the yard, Jon sees Robb in the middle of the courtyard waiting with a massive smile on his face, Jon rides up closer to his position and dismounts. Tormund also dismounts and Jon passes the reins of his horse to him, a young child walks up to Tormund directing him and the rest of the convoy to the stables further into the yard.

Before Jon can get Rickon he sees him sprint towards Robb, developing him into a big hug. This warms and shatters Jon at the same time, his family is reuniting, however, it just goes to prove Jon theory of Rickon being frightened of him.

Jon watched on as the two interacted, Robb on his knees chatting away to Rickon. Jon approaches Robb.

Robb slowly stands up laughing away at Rickon, he then turns to Jon, his smile still burning bright.

  
  


Jon had missed his brother greatly these past years and vowed to ensure that no harm should befall any of them. 

  
  


Jon smiled at ‘Brother’ he mumbled. Enveloping Job into a hug. Pain still raging throughout his body.

‘Still, pretty I see?’

Jon smiles, punching him on the shoulder.

After a few minutes of idle chat, the convoy returns to the middle of the courtyard, Tormund coming up to them.

‘Where do you want us?’ Tormunds asks Jon 

Jon turns to Robb 'I'm gonna need four rooms if that's alright Robb’ 

‘Sure, I'll get them sorted out. Before that let's go talk and eat shall we?’ Robb bestowed 

Jon nodded, Tormund, Davos and two guards following along into the great hall. 

  
  


Although it had been a few hours after the fight due to the Dragon burning a large portion of their army with the rest fleeing. The castle was taken with little to no bloodshed, the hall remained the same, Bolton banner scratched in the corners of the hall.

The hall wasn’t filled, only one or two groups within, the high table remaining dormant.

Tormund turned to him after entering through the front door ‘You are a bunch of fancy southerners aren't you?’ he commented as he looked around. 

  
  


Robb gave him a look of consumption at the comment 

‘Everyone is a southern past the wall’ Jon says 

Robbs' face hardens slightly as he understands the reference, now aware of his companions' origins. 

  
  


They reach an empty table, Robb gestures for them to sit. He then rushes, finding a serving girl dishing out different orders.

Once he returns, food following closely behind him, they all dig in. Apart from Jon, he doesn't have an apartight after the day's events so far.

Robbs looks at him from his plate ‘Not hungry?’

Jon shakes his head, he could tell that from the way Robb was looking at him he was concerned about him. He dismissed this, choosing to remain silent engaging in tiny bits of conversation. Laughing at times from Robbs' faces as Tormund dishes out different comments and Jokes. 

  
  


After everyone finished their meals two serving girls approached one taking plates, cups, the other begging to direct people's rooms and they got up. Tormund looked at Jon, having a silent conversation ‘should I go or should I stay?’

  
  


‘I find you later, friend’ Jon says 

  
  


With a nod, the rest of the party leaves Rickon and shares another embrace and he then leaves. 

Jon looks to Robb

‘Before we start, Yes I have a Dragon and Yes I'm currently leading a group of wildling’

Robb smiles ‘A mind reader too?’

Jon smiles, ‘A hidden ability of mine’

‘Jon, I need you to Join me with the royal family later tonight.’

‘What do the royals care about me, I'm only a bastard’ 

Robb frowns, ‘I can't tell you at the moment, however, you just need to Jon me’

After a moment Jon nods, he wasn't so sure why he was required there but it's not going to be good.

Jon and Robb talked for a while about how he survived where he had been hiding for a while, Jon listened to engaging whenever he could. He did this as he was interested but also to divert away from what he was doing, Jon did not want to talk about the night's watch and his timer there. His body was in so much pain and he wouldn't subjugate himself to more pain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once finished Robb was called away, Robb told him where his room was and reminded him about tonight's feast. Jon was then left alone. His body on fire, he stumbles through the halls, people looking at him strangely as he passes. He sees his room almost leaping towards it, opening the door, the force almost removing it from its hinges. 

When Jon enters his room he quickly slamming the door, ghost padding over into the corner of the room, curling up to a ball swiftly falling into a deep sleep. He moves over to the bed, removing the belt which carries the large array of weapons. 

Jon is in so much pain, he slowly removes his tunic, and then his shirt, the cold of the room bashing directly into his inflamed skin. The room was exactly like his when he was a child. Cold and empty void of anything meaningful. 

Jon Looks down at his chest, examining the scars on his chest, the pulsing pain all over his chest only getting worse every second. 

Images of dying, burnt bodies & self-hatred runs throughout his mind, his knees giving way to the pressure throughout his body. 

Tears run down his face, the pulsing of pain now unbearable, Jon falls forward. His body smashing with the cold surface before, his vision was blurred then suddenly turning black.

  
  


He then sees himself entangled in a bed with another person, her skin white as milk, silver hair draping over her face, she’s clutching him, her face buried in his chest. This was the same person he had been dreaming about for a while. She always calmed him. Jon thought he could smell lemons, she then moved slightly her skin touching his, smooth as silk. Jon realised but for the first time in a while, the pain in his body had stopped, the relief was great, he decided not to one of the happiest moments of his life and snuggled closer to the mystery woman.

After a while Jon heard a slight thumping in the distance, a pressure hitting him in his right arm.

His eyes suddenly snapped open the pain rushing throughout his body, Jon groans opening his eyes.

He realises he is still on the floor, ghost hovering over his right arm. His tail wagging. Jon slightly moves his hand stroking the paw which was closest to him.

‘Crow, Are you joining us for this feast or what?’ Tormund shouts 

Jon wanted to stay in his room, his body still not recovered, however, that ‘dream’ had numbed some of the pain. However, his body felt so weak and cold.

He wouldn't disappoint Robb so he needed help. 

Jon’s throat was extremely dry

“Tormund, I need your help’ you let out in his raspy voice. 

‘Need help dressing?’ Tormund said laughing as he opened the door, however, when he saw Jon he quickly shut the door. Swiftly moving over to him. 

‘You are bleeding, Jon’

‘I need to be at that feast, could you help me get there?’

‘Jon i don't think that's a good idea’

As Jon started to move his body, Tormund grabbed his arm slowly helping him up leading him into the closest chair. 

‘I made Robb a promise. I'm not about to break it.’

Tormund grabbed some cloth from his pocket wiping up the dried blood which littered his back.

He got on his knee looking at Jon ‘You are gonna kill yourself King crow if you don't heal yourself, What about the promises you made me?’

Jon thought about this for a while, he nodded.

‘I intend to keep them I just need to do this’

After a moment of silence Tormund broke the ice ‘I suppose it would be a good opportunity for you to eat and drink, don't want you to die on us again crow’

Jon gave a small smile. 

Tormund then helped Jon on his shirt and tunic, helping him out of his room, along the corridors and down the stairs supporting him all the way, until they were about to go into the great hall.

Jon looked to Tormund, ‘Let me walk in by myself, I don't want to draw any attention to myself by being helped into the hall. Too many questions.’

Tormund nodded, releasing Jon.

Looking forward Jon then stepped into the loud and lively hall, pain following in his shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this Chapter. Any reviews and questions are welcome, I love talking with you all. Hope everyone is safe and well in this hard and dark time. Thanks!. I don't have a beta and really struggling in general with life, so chapters vary depending on circumstance. Please don't read if you can't handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Jonerys has kept me going for 3 years now when you have read nearly all the fanfictions and have little to no friends the only logical thing to do is to start writing fanfiction right? This is my 1st fanfiction so it probably sucks however if enough people like the 'pilot' I would definitely continue writing. I would like to thank Sleepy_moon29 I have taken great inspiration from their work and probably wouldn't be doing the fanfiction without someone like that, who's work is so inspiring (it hurts how good their stories are). Please, any feedback on the story would be great any ideas? should I stop? or should I just go drown my self in more fanfiction?


End file.
